In recent years, mobile telecommunications carriers have experienced a dramatic increase in traffic on their networks, and this trend will likely continue. This increase in traffic has been caused in part by the increased adoption of smartphones and other devices that rely on mobile telecommunications networks, and the migration of many customers from utilizing landline telecommunication services to utilizing mobile telecommunication services for their communications needs. To meet the demands of higher traffic and to improve the end user experience, mobile telecommunications carriers are examining mechanisms by which to improve network efficiency, network capacity, and the end user experience, while keeping operational costs at a level conducive to maintaining competitive rates for the services they provide.